hojo gets confused
by unknownsomeone
Summary: hojo is leaving kagome's house because her mom says she's sick. hojo happens to be at the wrong place at the wrong time when the human inuyasha shows up at kagome's as well. read and laugh your heads off at stupid hojo.
1. da chapter name ran away to get pancakes

Kagome just had another fight with Inuyasha, but this one was worse then usual. Now Kagome was on her bed surrounded by things that reminded her of Inuyasha. That was pretty much everything. Her pillow was soaked all the way through in one spot and the music was almost blasting, but Kagome didn't seem to notice. All she could think about now was what had just happened.  
  
~ Flash back ~  
  
Kagome was walking through the woods when she saw Kikyo aiming one of her sacred arrows at Inuyasha's back. Kagome ran over and pushed Inuyasha out of the way. The arrowhead slit her back open but Kagome showed no sign of pain. She didn't want to say anything about her new wound; afraid it might upset Inuyasha. After seeing this Kikyo left knowing that she couldn't try to bring him to hell with her now.  
"I can't believe you Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed at the now shocked Kagome. "Are you really that selfish when it comes to me and Kikyo that you don't even want me to talk to her?!?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome again.  
"You don't even know what happened, you arrogant jerk!" Kagome yelled back once her body allowed her to talk.  
"Well then, enlighten me, please!" Inuyasha yelled at her sarcastically.  
"You don't even know what enlighten means! Err you can be so stupid sometimes!" Kagome shouted as she got up and walked away.  
"What happened to your back?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
"It looks fresh. and deep." "Yeah well that's what happens when you save an arrogant jerk from a death psycho made from clay and bones" Kagome said flatly.  
"You mean.?"  
"Yeah, she was about to shoot you with her arrow and you yelled at me for saving you!" Kagome yelled with anger as her eyes filled with tears. Inuyasha got up and started to walk towards her. Kagome stared at him for a couple of seconds.  
"Kagome I'm sor-"  
"No you're not! You just a lier and a jerk Inuyasha! I wish you would sit forever!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha hit the floor. Kagome turned around and ran to the well.  
  
~ End flash back ~  
  
'does he really think I'm selfish? Was he really sorry? Why did I run? What was that look he gave me before? He looked at me with love and care in his eyes. and I ran away. Why?' Kagome thought sadly.  
  
~ Hojo ~  
  
Hojo was downstairs asking Kagome's mother if Kagome was busy.  
"I'm really sorry hon, but Kagome isn't feeling well. Maybe you should come back tomorrow and she might feel better, ok?" Kagome's mother said sweetly. Hojo left unhappily. He was walking through the yard when all of a sudden out of the corner of his eye he saw something coming out of the well house. Hojo decide to hide behind a bush and see who it was.  
  
~ Kagome ~  
  
Kagome gasped. "Today Inuyasha's full human and I'm not there with him." Kagome said unhappily.  
  
~ Inuyasha ~  
  
Inuyasha came out of the well house mumbling things that made no sense to hojo.  
"Damn monk, making me come here until I'm back to normal, and damn that slayer too for agreeing with him. Is no one on my side? Even the damn fox and cat wanted me to leave. Did they want me to leave because of what happened with Kagome?"  
  
~ Hojo ~  
  
Hojo didn't understand anything Inuyasha said except for the last part.  
"What happened with Kagome and him?" Hojo said as he though the worst. He watched Inuyasha climb up to Kagome's window. When he was out of sight Hojo climbed up to get a better view of what was happening.  
  
Hojo peeked into Kagome's window to see Inuyasha trying to talk to Kagome. In fact by the sound of it, it sounded more like an apology then a conversation.  
  
~ Inuyasha ~  
  
Inuyasha was up against a wall looking at Kagome who was staring down at her bed.  
"Kagome. I. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." Inuyasha talked slowly. Kagome looked up at him and then lay back down because the new position hurt her back right where the wound was. Inuyasha walked slowly over to her and sat down on her bed. He lifted up her shirt just enough to see the wound.  
"Kagome. I'm so sorry this happened." Inuyasha said as a single tear fell from his eye to her back. Kagome felt the moisture on her back and then felt a warm gentle hand wipe it away. Despite the pain she sat up and looked into Inuyasha's eyes. The pain in her back and heart was suddenly too much for her to bear. She collapsed into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha sighed as he looked down at her. He was finally happy.  
  
Don't worry this is NOT, I repeat NOT the end of this fic. I will try VERY hard to up date but for the time being I have writers block so it might take awhile. Thank you that will be all 


	2. chapter 2 yay go me! 'still no name'

17 reviews already dude. and i only just posted it. it was awsome because i posted this when i was on vacation and when i got back my inbox said i needed a bigger inbox otherwize i can't get anymore e-mails lol. well if it ever says that the review won't go through e-mail me at hypermuchso@netscape.net  
  
~ Hojo ~  
  
Hojo peered into Kagome's room and saw Inuyasha on Kagome's bed. HUGGING KAGOME! Well Hojo wasn't going to stand for some weird guy trying to get his girl. Hojo was going to match right in there and beat that guy to a bloody pulp.  
  
Hojo stood up straight and walked right into Kagome's glass door. He stumbled backwards and flipped over the banister. He did two flips and hit the ground leaving an imprint of his face in the mud.  
  
~ Kagome ~  
  
Kagome looked up to see what happened. She went to get up and unwillingly Inuyasha let go of her. She walked over to the door and didn't see anything. She opened the glass door and walked over to the edge of her balcony, Inuyasha followed closely behind.  
"Hojo?" Kagome asked as she stared down at the person in the mud. Inuyasha stared at him for a minute, but after releasing what had happened he fell over laughing. Kagome grabbed one of Inuyasha's ears and went down stairs to see if Hojo was ok. (Witch was not too much fun for Inuyasha because almost every step Kagome took was down a stair)  
"Hojo? Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine but why are you up in your room hugging some weirdo who climbs into people's windows instead of me, someone who asks your mom if you're ok?  
"Inuyasha is no weirdo and how do you know I was hugging him?"  
"Well I saw this weirdo climbing up to your room so I wanted to make sure you were ok so I was watching you from your balcony. And what did I find? You cheating on me!"  
"I can't cheat on you if I'm not dating you! And stop calling Inuyasha a weirdo!"  
"You are dating me and he is a weirdo!" Hojo gasped.  
"Our first fight."  
"Yeah."  
"I think I might cry" Hojo said as he started to ball.  
"It's so romantic. Two teens having their first fight. I have to go home and record this." Hojo said as he ran home.  
"Can you say psycho?" Inuyasha smirked.  
"Annoying psycho you mean." Kagome sighed.  
"Ya know, me ear hurts now, and so does my back." Inuyasha complained.  
"I'm sorry. Let me kiss it and make it better." Kagome said kissing his ear.  
"Ya know, come to think of it, my lip hurts too." Inuyasha said as he smirked some more.  
"You're one of a kind Inuyasha" Kagome said as she kissed him on the lips.  
  
~ 2 seconds later ~  
  
"I'm bored," Inuyasha said looking at the ground  
"Me too"  
"What do you wanna do"  
"Wanna go to the feudal era?"  
"Ok"  
"Come on we'll tell Sango and Miroku the good news," Kagome said as she jumped down the well.  
  
~ Feudal era ~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha hopped out of the well to see Sango and Miroku curled up under the tree. Kagome walked over and looked at Miroku and Sango. Miroku opened his eyes slowly. Then he looked down at Sango.  
"I didn't do anything I swear! I was just sleeping! I didn't even see her there!" Miroku said with surprise. When Miroku jumped it woke up Sango. She looked up at Kagome then at Miroku.  
"He wasn't doing anything," Sango said sleepily  
"Really?" Kagome asked unsure of her best friend.  
"Yeah. You see, what happened was that Miroku was asleep under the tree and I could tell he was having a nightmare but he was so tired that he didn't wake up. Well I was trying to calm him down. When he finally was ok I was really tired and fell asleep on him. It was kind of nice though. You know Miroku, you're really warm and soft" Sango said looking at Miroku and smiling.  
"What was the nightmare about?" Kagome asked curiously.  
"Well first I was all alone and Naraku was coming after me. Well I could handle him when I was all alone, but then you guys were there and Naraku hand captured Kagome so Inuyasha got really mad and didn't concentrate on killing Naraku because he was so mad so Naraku hurt Inuyasha badly. Then I was fighting Naraku and Sango tried to hit him from behind and Kirara tried to tackle him. Shippuo was with Kagome, trying to keep her safe. Well Naraku turned around and through Sango and Kirara 20 feet in the air and about 10 feet away. Then I fought out of anger and forgot to concentrate on what I was doing. That's when a suddenly felt warm all over. For some reason at that time everyone seemed a lot better and we defeated Naraku." Miroku said looking at the ground with a strange expression. Sango hugged Miroku.  
"You're so funny." Sango said with a smile.  
"I am?"  
"Sango?" Kagome said giving Sango a look.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine"  
"Well usually you hate Miroku and now you're hugging him." "I'll explain later ok Kagome. Right now I wanna talk to Miroku." Sango said still smiling as she took Miroku's hand and dragged him to a near by clearing.  
  
(This is going a little bit away from Hojo at this point but remember he's being a psycho and writing down his and Kagome's first fight. He like's a lot of detail in his 'journal' "we all know it's a diary lol")  
  
~ Miroku and Sango ~  
  
"Miroku."  
"Yeah?"  
"Miroku when I was asleep in your arms, when I was asleep in your arms something in my head snapped. Normally I wouldn't have gone near you but, but now I can't seem to stay away from you for too long. I liked sleeping in your arms. It felt comforting and right. Miroku, I think I love you Miroku. I don't know why it took so long for me to realize it but I think I do, I think I really truly love you."  
"I, I love you too Sango." Miroku said in shock. Sango leaned forward into Miroku's arms. Miroku wrapped his arms tightly around her back. Sango sighed as she snuggled into his chest.  
"I never want to move from this position." Sango sighed  
"Me neither but we'll have to move sooner or later"  
"Later better then sooner." Sango said as she smiled into Miroku's muscular chest.  
  
~ Hojo ~  
  
"Kagome, Kagome! I have it all written down! Now all we need is a happy make up kiss! Hojo yelled happily as he ran to where he last saw Kagome.  
  
~ Kagome ~  
  
"Oh shoot! I forgot my backpack!"  
"So." Inuyasha said kissing Kagome on the neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"So I was wondering if you would come back with me and get it." Kagome said giving him an innocent look. Inuyasha sighed and nodded.  
  
They jumped down the well after saying good bye to everyone. (Even Sango and Miroku)  
  
~ Modern time ~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha came out of the well house laughing. Kagome stopped when she saw Hojo staring at her.  
"Oh jeez, not again." Kagome mumbled under her breath.  
"Oh sure I go do something for our relationship and you go off with weirdo over here. And now he died his hair and has dog-ears! And fang and claws! You can't get much weirder then that!" Hojo exclaimed.  
"HE'S NOT WEIRD! YOU'RE THE WEIRDO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" Kagome yelled into Hojo's face. Hojo was so surprised by her out burst he fell over backwards. Kagome looked at him and then started kicking him lightly in the side. Then started talking in a Steve Erkle voice.  
"Oops, did I do that?" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha looked at her funny and then started cracking up. Inuyasha looked down at Hojo.  
"This is for Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he kicked Hojo in the head.  
"This is for bugging the hell out of me!"  
"This is for trying to take my girl!"  
"And this is just for fun" Inuyasha said innocently as he kicked Hojo a fourth time. Kagome laughed harder each time Inuyasha kicked him. 


End file.
